User talk:Hallowseve15
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Fictional Races Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley thx alright thx. Hallowseve15 11:20, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :D @@@@@Black&Whiteman 16:41, January 20, 2011 (UTC)merft Re:Help Hey. If you go to you'll be able to change everything there. You'll have a list of options to choose from, including link colours and backgrounds. --Klock101 19:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes The infobox style that was originally set up doesn't allow much in the way of customization, so I've set up a new system. It still works the exact same way when you're adding an infobox to articles, but the code behind it on the template page is a little more complex. Let me know what you think of how the boxes look now. I can change the colors around some more if you want. --Klock101 21:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Your wiki It's a good wiki you got here, very unique idea about fictional races. If I suddenly get a blast of race knowledge I'll apply it here :) Samuelcd1997 21:21, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Activity Hi! I'd like to ask how active this wiki is. I'm writing a sci-fi novel, and i'd like to get opinons about the races I'll be using for the story. thank you in advance!